The Dove and The Swan
The Dove and the Swan is the story of Dove Swanhilde and Duchess Swan. Chapter one: Dove Dove Swanhilde stirred in her bed and threw her pillow over her head. She was not ready to wake up. The suddenly: "''THIS DREAM'S NOT SOMETHING TO WISH FOR, THIS DREAM'S NOT SOMETHING TO HOPE FOR..." "''ALLIE!" Dove yelled reaching up to slap her roommate's face. Alana Hubbard backtracked a few steps out of her reach. "Rise and shine Dove." Allie grinned, before putting her mirrorphone away. "I will rise, but I won't be shining." Dove commented as she stood up, getting dressed and ready for the day. As she slipped her feet into her black flats, a silver locket caught her eye. '''Just leave it here. But you have to wear it! No you don't! Yes you do!" ''She silently argued with herself. Allie frowned. "Just put it on, you know you're going to anyway." She said playfully giving her a nudge. Dove scowled. It was bad enough she had to wear it, why did Allie have to know why? It was a gift from her 8th birthday party, the last day she spent time with her best friend. The last day her friend was her friend. She remembered it so clearly...the smiles, the laughter, the fun. It was permanently emblazed in her memory because it was in such sharp contrast to what happened the day after. She was lost in thought, and pacing around her room, so she wasn't paying attention when she ran smack into Allie's desk. "Ouch!" She cried, rubbing her shin. She was just glad she who must not be named wasn't here to see this. "And you're supposed to be in a ballet?" Speak of the devil. Dove turned to see Duchess Swan standing in the doorway, a smug look on her face. "Hello Duchess." Dove ignored her tone. She always acted this way to Duchess nowadays, cold, but well behaved. Duchess raised one thin eyebrow. "i feel sorry for whoever's destined to marry you." She sneered, before leaving. Phew. Duchess, Memories, Allie's theme song. It was all too much for so early in the morning. Chapter two: Duchess Duchess smirked as she left, happy to have hurt that sweet faced savage's feelings so early in the morning. It made her happy that Dove was realizing life wasn't fair, not even for the next Swanhilde. Duchess yawned slightly, rubbing her dark eyes. She thought of what Dove would tell her had she noticed how tired she was. Duchess closed her eyes: "''No, not going there. Uh-uh." ''She thought. She never thought of just one small aspect about Dove without thinking of the memories she had with her. But still... She remembered how bright and shiny Dove's eyes looked the morning of their shared eight birthday party. They were born on the same day, why not share a party? She remembered how happy she was when she opened the gift from Duchess. Then it all went downhill from there. She wanted Dove's story. She'd be a much more fitting Swanhilde than that clumsy girl, but Coppelia was the story she'd go for only if she couldn't find a better one. She shook all thoughts of Dove from her head, though couldn't help continuing to wonder what had happened to the gift she had given her friend. Back when Dove was still her friend.Before, before circumstances forced the two apart. Chapter three: Dove Dove made her way to Dancing Class-ic (imagine scary music here). As she walked, she thought about Duchess. Duchess had been her best friend since they were little. And then one day, one day they suddenly weren't. Duchess stopped inviting her to things, and spread maliscious gossip about her. Dove, being Dove, wouldn't show she was hurt and instead fought back. A mean word here, a rumor there, and suddenly the two were enemies. Dove started humming. She looked down the hall, realized it was empty, and that she still had a few minutes to get to class. She began singing her theme song softly: "''Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here, One minute it's love and suddenly, It's like a battlefield, One word turns into a war, Why is it the smallest things that tear us down, My world's nothing when you're gone, I'm out here without a shield, Can't go back now." ''She stopped abruptly, seeing some movement at the end of the hallway. Dove swallowed her song, unsure who it was. If it was Duchess or Blondie, she was dead. She was sure her normal singing voice sounded like a sick cow. She could copy actual good singer's voices but she only did that in Muse-ic class, copying Apple's. The rest of the time, she used her real voice, though she knew it was horrible. Dove made her way to her class, only running into one pillar tree before she made it. Surprisingly, she had arrived before Duchess, who gave her a look. That wasn't that unusual, but what was unusual was that Duchess was looking at her not with hate, but as if she wanted to understand something. What was she up to? Chapter four: Duchess Duchess sat behind Dove. But what she was thinking of wasn't her memories of Dove or how much she hated her, but really, her surprisingly awesome singing voice. It didn't sound like any Duchess had heard before, so she knew Dove hadn't mimicked. Her voice was soft, sweet and musical when she spoke, but her singing voice, it was deep and melodious. It was as if it was a different person singing. Why didn't she sing like that in Muse-ic? Duchess shook her head, certain if she thought anymore about it, she'd start to care about that sweet faced savage. The reason Duchess had stopped being friends with Dove is when she found out she was destined to live as a swan and lose her true love. Dove had a ballet about searching for true love too. but she actually got her Happily Ever After. So eight year old Duchess had felt hurt and even now she knew that Dove thought she was better then Duchess and so she stopped inviting her to things, unhappy she got the true love. Dove began spreading rumors, and she retaliated with more rumors about Dove, and now bam! Duchess and Dove were enemies.Category:Original Character Fanfiction